Hannes Salinger
Shocktrooper |Likes = Largo Potter Jane Turner Oscar Bielert |Affiliation = Gallian Militia |Rank1 = Private |Role = Gallian militiaman (former) Butler |Appearances = Valkyria Chronicles |Japanese = Takahiko Sakaguma |English = Jack Fletcher }} is a thirty-one year old Squad 7 shocktrooper who appears in the original Valkyria Chronicles videogame. Profile 'Valkyria Chronicles' Born in a richly wooded part of southern Gallia, he enlisted immediately upon hearing his hometown was in the path of danger. Having grown up self-sufficient, he is strong in both body and spirit. Unused to wearing hot, heavy gear, he prefers to walk around barefoot and shirtless. After saving the daughter of a well-off merchant from ruffians, he took on work as the family's butler. His inability to fix tea properly keeps him up at night. 'Expanded Biography' As soon as he heard that the Empire was threatening his homeland, Hannes volunteered to join the militia. Having grown up among nature in the southern region of Gallia, Hannes's lifestyle of self-sufficiency provided him with both a strong body and enduring spirit. Hannes is not used to wearing many layers of clothes, so he has a tendency to remove his uniform at every opportunity. For rescuing the daughter of a wealthy family from the hands of a certain villain, Hannes was hired by the family as a butler, but he still hasn't figured out how to pour the perfect cup of tea. Stats 'Base Stats' *HP - 232 *Accuracy - 10 *Evasion - 9 *AP - 350 *Defense - 10 'Max Stats' *HP - 404 *Accuracy - 39 *Evasion - 28.5 *AP - 450 *Defense - 20 Personal Potentials *'Child of Nature' - Paved roads feel strange and cold, leading to discomfort and lowered defense. *'Imp Hater' - Pure hatred for the Empire yields a boost in accuracy. *'Daredevil' - Innate combat instincts awaken when surrounded by several enemies, granting enhanced accuracy. *'N/A' - This character has no fourth potential. Battle Potentials *'Undercover Fire' - When crouching, their attack power is boosted. *'Kamikaze' - Both accuracy and evasion receive a boost when HP drops to a single digit. *'Mid-Range Skills' - Firing accuracy is improved when no enemies are in the immediate vicinity. *'Ultimate Damage' - Parameter's relating to anti-personnel attacks are permanently greatly enhanced. Quotes Selection *"Beat empire." *"Roger." Attacking *"Dieing time!" *"Shooting time!" *"Gahhh! Killing a Foe *"You're dead!" Enemy Sighted *"Enemy found." *"Enemy here!" Team Attack *"I'll help!" *"Me too!" *"Now!" *"Help Largo." (Largo) *"Help Jane." (Jane) Personal Potentials *"Feel weak." (Child of Nature) *"Hate Imps." (Imp Hater) *"Can't lose!" (Daredevil) Battle Potentials *"I'm invisible!" (Undercover Fire) *"You're going down with me!" (Kamikaze) *"I can shoot far!" (Mid-Range Skills) *"Nobody beats Hannes!" (Ultimate Damage) Healed by Ragnaid *"Much better." Rescuing an Ally *"Medic." After Medic Visit *"Please help!" *"I'm begging you. Help! Please!" *"Largo. Sit tight." (Largo) *"Jane. Help's coming." (Jane) *"Oscar. Don't die." (Oscar) HP Critical *"Ow! It hurts!" *"...Not done yet." Unconsciousness *"...Nap time." Death *"Boss Gunther, it's...up to you...Beat 'em...for me..." Enter Squad 7 *"Hannes Salinger! Reporting for duty, sir!" Exit Squad 7 *"Thanks for everything, Mr. Gunther, sir! Call me if I can help!" Trivia *At level 20, Hannes has the highest HP of any Shocktrooper. *He is one of four Shocktroopers who have a maximum accuracy of 100; the others being Rosie, Lynn and Jane Turner *Hannes was a member of Squad 1 in the anime, but he was killed in action. Category:Shocktrooper Category:Characters Category:Squad 7 Category:Gallian Army Category:Valkyria Chronicles Characters Category:Squad 1